Toastly Trouble
by Yizatar
Summary: Ghost and Toast get sent to an asylum to investigate a ghost. Toast runs into trouble with a certain Jimmy Casket. Rated T to be safe. [angst, violence, terror. ghostxtoast if u squint] characters from VenturianTale
1. Introduction 1

It was a normal day for the P.I.E. team. They were called in for investigation of the ghost of a recently deceased man named Harold Fignewton. It sounded very mundane and easy compared to some of the jobs they had been doing recently. It seemed like it was a blessing to the two men, until they actually started the investigation.

Johnny Ghost parked his beat up red car on the street in front of the address they were supposed to investigate at. Before getting out of the car, he and Toast went over the details of the haunting he had written down earlier that day while on the phone with Mr. Fignewtons former caretaker. They got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. Johnny Toast was putting the papers away but was interrupted by a very loud Ghost.

"Look at this place Johnny Toast! This isn't a normal house haunting, It's an asylum!" Ghost excitedly ran up to the gate. "There is probably a lot of paranormal activity here! Get the scanner out Toast!"

"Ah, yes sir." Toast stumbled putting the papers away and got out the small EMP scanner. He knew Ghost was just feigning excitement to act tough. He was sick of this job and needed a vacation. "It looks like there are multiple level two entities and one level five. That is probably the one we are looking for sir." He looked at Ghost for a response.

"Good work Johnny Toast! Now let's figure out how to get inside and find that ghost!"


	2. Enter 2

The two men walked up to the main entrance and rang the buzzer to be let in. The large metal doors slid into the wall with a rusty creak and they were greeted by nothing but darkness. Johnny Ghost frowned and called into the blackness.

"I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. This is my assistant Johnny Toast. We are here to investigate the paranormal activity in this place." He got out his flashlight and stepped inside, followed closely by Toast.

"Um sir, I don't think anyone is here. Maybe this was the wrong entrance?" Toast thought out loud in the hopes of not walking blindly into a place like this. Ghost shined his flashlight around and found a door.

"I didn't see any other doors out there. Besides they did buzz us in so this place can't be empty." Johnny Ghost walked over and tugged at the door to open it. It didn't budge.

"Uh sir, I think it opens the other way." Toast pushed on the door and it opened easily, giving way to a barely lit hallway with many numbered doors.

"I knew that. I was just testing you. You passed, good work Johnny." Ghost smiled and tried to cover up the fact he did not know the door opened that way. He then walked into the hallway and inspected the first door. It was the same as the other doors, dark blue, small window, and a metal plate near the knob with its designated number. He peeked in the window and saw a small white room with a person who looked to be sleeping on a cot. Johnny Toast fidgeted around the hallway, glancing in door windows every once in a while.

"Sir I don't think the ghost is in this hallway, shouldn't we move on and keep looking?" Toast was nervous about all the things he was seeing in this hall. He was trying to check the EMP scanner but the level two ghosts around were messing with it so he gave up and put it away. He would see small flutters of monsters in the corner of his eye, and feel something staring at him when he wasn't looking, but when he turned to look at them directly he saw nothing.

"Yeah good idea. This hallway seems boring anyway, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go relax." He sighed and started down the hallway to a double door. He pushed it open and it let to a fork, one way going straight, and the other going left. The hallway ahead had the same awful lighting as the one before, and the left had the darkness that was at the main entrance. The somewhat lit hallway had a shadow at the end of it though, one that was floating a few feet from the ground, and it did not look friendly.


	3. Trouble 3

This chapter is going to have perspective changes.

* * *

><p>"Johnny! Paranormal entity at twelve o'clock!" Johnny Ghost shouted and ran at the shadow. "I would like to speak to the entity floating in this hallway. I demand that you leave this place at once!" Johnny Toast walked up beside Ghost and looked the shadow over.<p>

"It is I who demands you leave this place. This is _my _domain, not yours." The specter bellowed at the two men. Suddenly the lights all shattered, leaving them in total darkness. "Let's see you try to find me now, _inspector._" The ghosts voice echoed creepily in the dark. Johnny Ghost turned on his flashlight and looked around to see if the ghost was still there.

"Well Toast it looks like the specter fled like a scared little baby. Where do you think it went?" He turned to ask his assistant but saw no one there. "Johnny Toast?" He looked all around the hallway and could not find him. "Where did you go Toast?"

* * *

><p>(Johnny Toasts perspective)<p>

The ghost we were investigating had somehow broken all the lights and made it pitch black in the hall. Luckily I wasn't afraid of the dark, and I had a flashlight. I got it out and flipped it on.

"Sir I think this ghost is more dangerous than we originally thought." I thought out loud and turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. "Sir?" I looked all around. I wasn't in the hallway anymore. It looked like I was in a nurses' office. There was a clean looking desk with medical books on it, a row of wheeled beds, and a door with a handle broken in half. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move much because of the broken handle. The window in the door, unlike the other doors i had seen, was covered in paint so I couldn't see through it. I decided to look for another way out of this room, and started with the beds. Maybe I could push them into the door and smash it open. I approached one of them and saw a vent near the ceiling that looked like I could pop it open. With any luck I could find Johnny Ghost and we could get the heck out of here.

* * *

><p>(Johnny Ghosts perspective)<p>

I sighed and started looking in all the door windows again. Toast had to be somewhere around here; it's not like him to wander away. Especially not in a situation like this. "Johnny Toast where are you!?" I called into the dark hallway on the left and started walking down there. I felt much more creeped out now that I was alone. This hallway gradually looked more decrepit and dirty the farther I walked down. I thought I heard someone whispering, but I tried to ignore it. Nope. Thats not real. It's just the ghost trying to get in my head. I'm way smarter and stronger than some ghost.

_"You have very interesting fears in that twisted little head of yours"_ I heard one voice louder than all the other that were whispering inside my head. _"They said I was crazy too. When I told them about that one ghost. What was it called again?" _I was shaking. This was unlike any other ghost I had encountered. I should have been more careful with a level five.

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" I yelled and slammed my fist against the wall. I heard a laugh and clutched my head as it throbbed.

_"Oh yes, Cardboard Friend. But you tried to forget about it didn't you? Couldn't handle it, huh Gregory? How cowardly." _It laughed again and I slid to the floor. My head felt like it was going to explode, I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"No no no no no no. Th-thats not real. You're just trying to make me insane! Get out of my head! G-get out of my head! Stab st-no! G-go back to.." I was crying by now. " ..somewhere. J-just leave me alone!" I heard myself screaming something and then everything went black.


	4. Oops 4

Authors note!

I will try to update every day or so until this is finished!

* * *

><p>(Johnny Toasts perspective)<p>

I pushed one of the beds up against the wall and stood upon it to reach the vent. I got a good hold on my flashlight and bashed it against the grate, hoping to get it off soon and make as little noise as possible. The first few hits only made some clanging noises, but after a few good ones it fell off and clattered to the floor. I climbed up into the vent carefully. It was a tight fit, but it was better than nothing. I started crawling further in until I reached another grate that led to another room. In the small space it was very hard to move around so I bashed myself against it in the hopes it was as easy to get off as the other one. It took a few minutes of headbutting and the second grate fell off.

"Ugh I'm going to have a headache for that." I groaned and wiggled out of the vent, only to fall headfirst on the floor. "Just my luck." I sat up and rubbed my poor head before aiming my flashlight once again. What I saw staring back at me almost made me wish I was back in that nurses office.

* * *

><p>(Jimmy Caskets perspective)<p>

I had been watching what 'Johnny' was doing for a while, waiting for the right chance to push my way through and stab stab stab! That ghost he was inspecting sure knew what buttons to push that was for sure. He could smell it's ugly little odor all over the inside of his head. It was disgusting. I gradually gained more and more power over him until he was crying on the floor and begging the ghost to stop. I gained enough control to speak, or so I thought, and attempted my favourite catchphrase.

"Stab st-no! ..." He had regained some control, he was remembering me and trying his darnedest to keep me from taking over. Hahahahahahaha! Like he could actually fight me in this condition. I willed myself to scream. Scream as loud as I could for as long as possible. That would give me control, especially because of the blubbering mess he is.

I felt him shrink back and pass out. I then opened my eyes, wiped the disgusting tears off my face, and grinned like I had been blessed by the lord. I stood up and started laughing.

"Ahh yes it's great to be back, I can't wait to find someone! Here comes Jimmy Casket!"


End file.
